


he is my musician (and me? i'm his favorite song)

by chocolatecrack



Series: KyomoHoku Smut Week 2020 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: A WHOLE LOTTA SMUT, Banter, DONT BE FOOLED BY THE SOFT SUMMARY LOL, Established Relationship, FOR TWO VERY THIRSTY PRETTY BOYS LOL, HAHAHAHA YOU'LL UNDERSTAND AT THE END, KyomoHoku Smut Week 2020, M/M, Piano Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, WHO NEEDS PLOT WHEN U HAVE KYOMOHOKU SMUT AM I RIGHT, anw, bcos theyre kyomohoku LOL, enjoy ppl, hahahahaha, hahahahahaha, hahahahahahaha, sort of lol - Freeform, yes that's the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: They played the piano together, and it was moments like these that reminded him why he even gave his heart to Taiga in the first place. Because their voices, their harmony, their hearts fit together.Theyfit together. He wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: KyomoHoku Smut Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829770
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	he is my musician (and me? i'm his favorite song)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [blankcamellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia)'s KyomoHoku Week 2020! I now present: KyomoHoku (Smut) Week 2020!!!!
> 
> took requests on twitter and i know all of y'all are thirsty LOL so why not right?
> 
> The first prompt requested (by the lovely @/NeuroticSlacker on twitter) was piano sex. AND OF COURSE I HAD TO WRITE IT.
> 
> ENJOY MY PEEPS!!! Un-beta'd tho, oops? Title is from Rudy Francisco's Spoken Word Poetry called "Love Poem Medley." Go check it out, it's great!!
> 
> tobikko_2007 @ Twitter || chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: to those who want to comment but don't want to go off anon, I made an ask.fm account for fics! :D --> http://ask.fm/chocolatecrack  
> And idk omg buy me a coffee maybe? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND I WOULD LOVE U SO MUCH AND THANK U huhu ❤ --> https://ko-fi.com/GrenadineDream

Taiga didn’t know how and why he had invited Hokuto over. Maybe it was for the duet. Maybe. But something told him, a mischievous whisper in his ear, that it was for something else. Especially because they were all alone in the music room, at the other end of the infamous Kyomoto estate, soundproof walls surrounding them, his parents and all the other people far, far, away.

It didn’t help that his Mom had teased them to ‘have fun’ and told everyone in the household to not disturb them while they worked. Taiga simply rolled his eyes at his Mother. Thankfully, Hokuto hadn’t understood the suggestive meaning to her words.

“The piano is kinda strong in the song, yea?” Hokuto spoke up, his voice a little deeper than usual, reverberating off the music room walls. And  _ Christ,  _ Taiga wanted to hear more of it. “Which is nice. At least the both of us know how to play, now. Of course you’re still better than me, but…”

Because Taiga had been playing all his life, whilst Hokuto had to learn for his role. Either way, they both knew how to play, and Taiga still didn’t get why Hokuto kept selling himself short when he was good for someone who learned the instrument in a short amount of time.

“I like when you play piano,” he said frankly. They were alone, no one else was going to hear, so whatever. Taiga wasn’t about to be shy now, like he usually was. It was just Hokuto. Hokuto, he was comfortable around, no matter how awkward they seemed in front of the cameras.

Stupid cameras. They made everything seem so weird around them when they were actually fine, in truth. More than fine, even.

For fuck’s sake, they were  _ dating,  _ after all. How were they not fine?

“Do you want to play the first verse, or do I?” he asked, moving a little closer to Hokuto on the piano bench, their thighs touching each other, now. He noticed Hokuto gulp before the younger moved slightly away. Taiga almost groaned out loud.

“Uhm, the verses are a bit more difficult, so I think they do suit you more,” Hokuto cleared his throat. “I could come in the chorus? Do the chorus. Uhm, play the chorus, I mean.”

What was Hokuto so nervous for, anyway? It was just a song.

“Right, so I could come in the verse,” Taiga moved his fingers over the keys, the grand piano sounding marvelous with the notes. Hokuto nodded carefully, observing from his end of the bench. “Then when I finish the refrain, you can smooth in.”

Hokuto’s fingers shook when he played the chorus, the innuendo in Taiga’s words swimming through his mind, but he got through, successfully playing. Taiga scooted closer to him again, and Hokuto had no choice but to stay at his place, lest he fall off the piano bench. He could feel the heat from Taiga’s presence, despite the barrier of clothes in between. It was not helping him focus at all.

“Right, now that that’s taken care of,” Taiga said, wiping the imaginary dust off his palms, “how else do we put impact in the song for the tour? The producer said it was ours to figure out.”

“Well, we could play the piano live, instead of just on the record,” Hokuto suggested, instantly regretting it when he realized he would have to sit incredibly close to Taiga. For the whole tour. In front of thousands of people. Fuck. “Or we could—”

But Taiga was quick to react. “Oh, I like that idea!” he chimed in, “everyone would love to see that, and we get to finally show off your piano skills.”

Great. “Right,” Hokuto agreed, despite still being wary.

“And we could add a melody,” Taiga played the keys for a bit, Hokuto focusing on Taiga’s fingers and the way they oh-so gracefully moved. Imagining them wrapped around his…

“Like that, right? Then you play after?” Taiga said.

Hokuto snapped back to reality, refocusing his eyes on Taiga’s face. He blinked back his thoughts, trying to get rid of them, then tried his best to smile.

“Right, yea,” he said, figuring it was his turn to play.

He put his hand on the keys and started with the chorus, Taiga staring at him intently, like he was going to burn a hole with the way he was looking. Hokuto tried to shake off his nerves, instead making sure he played the notes on the piano right.

Taiga, however, had decided to watch the way Hokuto’s fingers moved. How the long, lithe, and wiry digits moved across the piano keys with careful precision, the veins on the back of his hands protruding so deliciously with each hard press. And the veins travelled up, up, and up to his forearm, beautiful and inviting, and made Taiga think of something else that was long and thick and full of veins.

Goddammit, when was the last time they had sex again? Stupid Hokuto and his jam-packed schedule.

“That’s really good,” Taiga said, a velvet tone to his voice, sounding like lust and love combined. Hokuto immediately picked up on it, the sound way too familiar.

“Uhm, thanks,” he stuttered a reply, pulling his hands away from the keys and opened and closed his fist, almost as if to stop himself. To resist temptation. Taiga was too close, and Taiga was too attractive, and it had been so long since they were alone.

Because he was too busy with work, and when he wasn’t anymore, Taiga had things on his schedule. The only time they had spent together lately was for work. And they didn’t really have the opportunity to sneak around in work, either.

Hokuto didn’t want to risk it, here. Taiga’s parents could arrive and check up on them any minute, and he would not risk being murdered by Kyomoto Masaki, thank you very much. Nor did he want any of the other people in the house to walk in on them. He would die of embarrassment and shame.

So he tried to calm himself, and tried to remember his schedule. He was free this weekend, and Taiga was too. They could wait that long. Of course they could. It was only Monday, sure, but waiting was going to be worth it. It definitely was.

Taiga played a melody on the piano again, humming. Hokuto smiled, distracted by the familiar tune.

It was a song they had written years ago, when they were bored and when Taiga was randomly playing his guitar in the rehearsal room. Hokuto had joined in harmony, adding a few lyrics here and there. It was never an official song. Just something that was made by them, for them. Their song. It had always been special.

Taiga sang a few of the lyrics, Hokuto joining in from a lower key, putting his hand on the piano keys as well, trying to play it. They played the piano together, and it was moments like these that reminded him why he even gave his heart to Taiga in the first place. Because their voices, their harmony, their hearts fit together.  _ They  _ fit together. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

The song reached its climax, then slowed down a bit, and they continued playing, accidentally touching each other’s hands on the piano keys when the notes overlapped. Taiga immediately felt electricity run through his veins, Hokuto’s touch always doing things to him that nothing else could.

He whipped his head up to look at Hokuto then, surprised to find the younger boy already staring at him, eyes darker in hue, lips parted open.

It was such a heartfelt moment. But they touched. And when they touched, they…

“Is the piano expensive?” Hokuto suddenly asked, his voice low and thick, like molasses. Taiga could feel heat traveling all over his body.

“We have tons of pianos. And I was going to buy a new one soon, anyway,”

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck yea, I’m sure,”

Hokuto was on him not a heartbeat later, pulling Taiga in for a searing kiss as they struggled with the angle on the small piano bench.

Taiga’s hands immediately searched for the buttons of Hokuto’s shirt, almost ripping it and not caring at all, but remembering that Hokuto still had to go home. He couldn’t have his boyfriend walking shirtless all over Tokyo, of course. That was only for him to see.

When he finally had Hokuto’s shirt open, Taiga took it off and threw it across the room, landing on one of the drum’s cymbals, making a light crash. Hokuto worked his way downwards towards Taiga’s neck, parting for a bit to get the shirt off of Taiga, and throwing it haphazardly away, guitar strings heard in the distance. He figured it must have hit Taiga’s guitar on the stand.

“I fucking hate your schedule, by the way,” Taiga cursed and moaned, because he  _ had  _ to let Hokuto know. Phone sex and video call sex was never going to be enough. His own hand and toys were never going to be enough. Hokuto’s hands were better, Hokuto’s lips were better. And Hokuto’s cock was infinitely better.

“M’sorry,” Hokuto mumbled, voice muffled by the skin of Taiga’s neck, “promise to make it up to you.”

“You better,” Taiga gasped out loud when he felt Hokuto’s hands on his ass, past his pants, past his boxers. The younger boy removed them soon enough, Taiga gasping again when the cold air hit his skin, cock hard and already leaking.

“That eager?” Hokuto teased with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Taiga said, rolling his eyes, pulling Hokuto up again to kiss him hungrily. He shoved his tongue in Hokuto’s mouth, wanting to taste more and more, so fucking hungry, so fucking insatiable.

Hokuto lifted Taiga and placed him directly on the piano keys, making a harsh sound that vibrated all over the music room. Taiga had never been more thankful for soundproof walls. One, because the piano made an insanely loud sound that could alarm anybody. And two, because he could never control how loud his moans got when Hokuto was doing all kinds of things to him.

He worked on the belt of Hokuto’s incredibly tight skinny jeans, frustrated that Hokuto decided to wear pants like this today, of all days. Taiga pushed the pants down, along with Hokuto’s boxers, both barely reaching the younger boy’s knees. But it didn’t matter, because Hokuto’s cock sprung free from its constraints, standing proud, hard and leaking, looking so fucking glorious. Taiga wanted a taste of it, missed the way it hit the back of his throat when he was on his knees, but they were pressed for time. Somebody could come any minute, after all. And he was hoping it would be him, despite meaning something entirely different.

The piano keys hit Taiga’s ass a little painfully, but it was nothing he couldn’t take, not giving a flying fuck when Hokuto was kissing and sucking on his nipple  _ that  _ way. He moaned out loud again, fisting Hokuto’s soft jet-black hair, wrapping his legs tight around Hokuto’s waist.

“Fuck,” Taiga cursed again, “want you so bad.”

Thankful his pants were still somewhere close, Hokuto reached for a packet of lube in his pocket, cursing when he couldn’t find the condom that came with it. “Oh fuck, I forgot the condom.”

“Does it look like I give a shit?” Taiga said, squirming, not caring if it had been weeks since they had done this. They only do this to each other, anyway. They’ve had sex without a condom before. He didn’t really find the time to care.

“But—”

Except Taiga silenced Hokuto with a kiss, telling him to get on with it, that he could take it, that he could come inside if he wanted to. Hokuto groaned into the kiss, the way Taiga was talking sending shivers down his spine.

He opened the small sachet of lube with his teeth and coated his fingers with it, immediately finding Taiga’s entrance and poking at it carefully, Taiga tight from their lack of a sex life lately. Hokuto experimentally poked and prodded at the entrance, Taiga gripping his bicep firmly when he pressed with his finger, slowly inching in.

“Fucking—” the older boy cursed, Hokuto’s finger already making him feel full, fuller than he had felt the past few weeks. Hokuto was still pressing in, slowly, long and lithe finger filling Taiga up.

“Why are you—fuck,” Hokuto started, Taiga gasping when Hokuto’s finger was finally all the way in, knuckle deep and situated nicely, “so tight?”

Taiga tried to even his breathing, counting down from ten in his head. “Blame your goddamn schedule. We haven’t had sex in weeks, so what do you think?”

“We have phone sex,” Hokuto pointed out. “Your vibrators aren’t exactly the smallest.”

“The last time we had phone sex was two weeks ago!” Taiga glared at Hokuto, exasperated. Of course he had tightened already.

“Shit,” Hokuto cursed again, tried moving his finger around, curling it. Taiga whimpered in response, weak for Hokuto’s ministrations. “Well, someone’s keeping count then.”

“Jerk,” Taiga responded, but moaned anyway when Hokuto gently pulled his finger out and carefully poked his entrance with two. Hokuto pushed in and, halfway through, stretched his fingers wide, effectively stretching Taiga as well. Taiga could feel every single nerve in his body come alive.

Hokuto pushed in again with stretched fingers, reaching deep inside of Taiga, as the piano keys made another harsh sound when he leaned forward, both of their sweat coating the instrument.

“Another,” Taiga demanded, throwing his head back as Hokuto fingered him, pushing and pulling his beautiful fingers in and out of Taiga. But Taiga wanted more. Taiga wanted so much more than just that.

So Hokuto added another, pushed in with three, making sure he placed his fingers right and proper. Taiga moaned louder, feeling himself stretched wide open. Then Hokuto curled his fingers again, and it took all of his willpower not to come.

Because no. No way. He was not going to come from fingers alone. He wanted something hotter, something bigger, something pulsating inside of him, and fuck everything he wanted Hokuto’s cock deep inside of him.

“Hokuto…” Taiga wrapped Hokuto’s name around a moan, the younger boy groaning in response, weak for Taiga’s voice. “Want you inside…”

Hokuto pulled his fingers free from Taiga’s entrance, finding Taiga’s cock and wrapping his hands around it instead. He pumped it slowly, Taiga biting on his bottom lip, as Hokuto stuck their foreheads together.

Taiga reached beneath him and grabbed Hokuto’s hard and waiting cock, long and thick, pulsating in his grip. He thumbed at the slit and smeared the pre-cum all over, before positioning the tip at his entrance. Then he gulped, realizing that while Hokuto may have stretched him, his cock was still bigger than three fingers combined.

“Are you sure?” Hokuto whispered, kissing Taiga’s cheek, “you’re really tight.”

God, why did that turn Taiga on so much?

“I’m really fucking sure,” because screw his tight ass, screw forgetting the condom, screw everything else, Taiga wanted this. He had waited too long for this, and he didn’t know when they were going to have free time like this again. Not that this was free time, since they were supposed to be working on a song, but whatever. He wanted Hokuto’s cock.

So he positioned Hokuto properly, and urged him on with his heel on Hokuto’s lower back. The younger groaned as he pushed his tip in, feeling Taiga’s tight heat surround him, bare and raw, hot and heavy. Taiga opened his mouth wide, moan vibrating off of his chest and onto the atmosphere, and while there was a familiar pang of pain that came when Hokuto’s tip pushed in, it was quickly replaced by the pleasure riding underneath it.

Hokuto pushed more, pushed slowly in, Taiga taking every single fucking inch like a trooper. He could take this. This wasn’t his first fucking time. If he could take it then, he could take it now.

When Hokuto was about halfway in, he grabbed the back of Taiga’s knee and lifted the older boy’s leg to his shoulder, stretching Taiga further, the piano keys making another loud sound as Taiga gripped them with a stern hold. Taiga moaned in response, loud and long, the angle helping ease Hokuto’s cock in, even more. Hokuto kept pushing in, cock enveloped by Taiga’s tight heat, until he bottomed out, and Taiga finally released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

Hokuto breathed, forehead leaning on Taiga’s sternum, leaving butterfly kisses on the older boy’s skin. “Fuck, Taiga...” he cursed, feeling Taiga’s tight heat wrap around his cock, “so fucking tight.”

Taiga could say the same, Hokuto’s cock inside of him feeling like he was stretched further and further, even more than before. The piano keys in his grip sounded haunting and unusual, but Taiga could hear nothing else except the sound of his own pounding heartbeat, his loud moans, and Hokuto growling into his ear. Glorious and gorgeous sounds.

Trying to move, Hokuto pulled back a little and thrust carefully, Taiga lifting the hand he used to grip the piano keys to instead dig his nails onto Hokuto’s shoulder, the thrust hitting him deep. And he wanted it again and again, over and over, feeling too fucking good and making him want to swim with the stars.

“Hokuto,  _ move, _ ” Taiga demanded, mouth against Hokuto’s ear, breathing hard.

Hokuto gripped Taiga’s hip with his right hand, so hard Taiga knew it was going to bruise the next day, and thrust again, hard and rough, just the way Taiga liked it. Taiga threw his head back and moaned out loud, clawing at Hokuto’s back as the younger reattached his teeth and lips on his neck, sucking and biting at the skin there, determined to leave marks. Hokuto thrust again, harder this time, and  _ fuck  _ was it the best feeling.

The piano kept getting louder the more Hokuto thrust in, the harder and faster he went. Taiga didn’t give a fuck. He moaned louder to drown out the sound, Hokuto’s groans and growls harmonizing with him, and it sounded like such a beautiful symphony, melodious and raw, despite the harsh notes and random keys.

They were getting sweat all over the grand piano, and Taiga felt like a key was going to fall apart any minute now, as it dug into his ass cheek. But he didn’t care. Not when Hokuto kept his leg up on his shoulder, stretching him more and more. Not when Hokuto thrust again,  _ another,  _ lifting his face up to kiss Taiga on the mouth again. Taiga fisted Hokuto’s hair, keeping him closer, as his blunt nails left red welts against the younger’s back, the pain feeling delicious and making Hokuto growl yet again.

Every single time Hokuto growled into his mouth, Taiga felt like his heart kick-started into motion, jack-hammering in his chest, sending shivers up and down his spine. He felt a familiar heat pool in his belly, and as if on cue, Hokuto wrapped his fingers around his cock, gripping tight.

Taiga moaned loud into their kiss, Hokuto palming the tip of his cock with his hand, his beautiful fingers working Taiga up. The fingers Taiga had fantasized about earlier, and now he felt them all over his body, Hokuto flicking his sensitive nipples with his thumb before going back to gripping his hips again, keeping Taiga steady as he thrust harder and faster, changing the angle.

It was a little difficult with the piano, but somehow Hokuto made it work, and soon hit Taiga perfectly inside, tip of his cock  _ exactly  _ where Taiga wanted him. Taiga wanted to moan out loud had Hokuto not silenced him with his own mouth, drinking Taiga’s moans down his throat.

“Hokuto—ah—” Taiga managed to let out, and it was all Hokuto needed to hurry and increase his pace, hitting the exact same spot over and over, Taiga slowly reaching new heights.

Hokuto could feel his own release creeping up on him, and they were going to make a big fucking mess if he didn’t do something about it. “Taiga, I’m—fuck,” he said, “I have to—”

But Taiga prevented him from moving away, wanting to feel Hokuto deep inside. “No,” he said sternly, “I want this. I want  _ you. _ ”

Hokuto wanted Taiga so fucking bad too. So, so much. And besides, he was never one to deny Taiga’s wishes.

So he kept thrusting, feeling his release build up, Taiga forcing his eyes open so they could look at each other. He kept his eyes on Hokuto as they gazed at each other, a heat passing in between them incomparable. Taiga bit his bottom lip, feeling himself close.

“Are you…” Hokuto asked so softly, making Taiga’s heart clench, almost forgetting what they were doing.

“Yes,” he answered with a whisper, “so, close.”

There was another question of permission in Hokuto’s eyes, and Taiga’s only answer was a small nod and a searing, but also trusting, kiss.

Hokuto lifted Taiga slightly off the piano keys, strong arms carrying him, and kept thrusting. Taiga was first to come, the feeling surprising him, screaming Hokuto’s name onto their joined lips, leaving even more marks with his fingers and nails, keeping Hokuto close. Hokuto thrusted once, twice, and followed soon after, coming inside Taiga hard, trying his best to not get any of himself on the piano. But Taiga didn’t care. Taiga didn’t care at all.

Taiga pulled Hokuto in, their moans and groans in sync and in harmony, as he could feel Hokuto’s spill inside of him, hot and heady. It made his high reach further, spilling all over Hokuto’s beautiful fingers gripping him tight, and their stomachs, most of him getting on Hokuto’s glorious abs.

He felt like he was going to run out of breath, had Hokuto not kissed him again and again, breathing life back into him, like he always did.

After a moment of more breathing, Hokuto trying to calm Taiga down with a kiss to his temple, Hokuto pulled out of Taiga, the older feeling every inch of Hokuto’s cock leaving him. He whimpered as a response, but Hokuto finally let his leg down from his shoulder and held him tight, leaving soft kisses all over his face. Hokuto spilled a little on the piano keys, and it was only then that Taiga remembered where he was sitting.

He tried to look beneath him, where the piano looked like an absolute wreck, sticky and worn, from both of their doings. Oh well. He wanted a new piano anyway.

“M’sorry about the piano,” was Hokuto’s quick apology, leaving another kiss on Taiga’s neck as a way to say sorry. If that was his idea of an apology, then Taiga wanted more and more of it.

Taiga simply smirked, stretching his neck to give Hokuto more area to work with. “This old thing? Please, it’s fine,” he said, smoothing down Hokuto’s hair, the strands standing every which way because of his earlier grip. “I’ll get another.”

“Did the keys hurt?” Hokuto whispered against his skin, big hands smoothing down the soft and supple skin of Taiga’s ass, and goddammit. He really needed to stop doing that because Taiga was just getting down from his high, from coming hard, and he needed to pick himself up again if they were going for another round.

“Mmm,” Taiga shook his head, “T’was fine. Didn’t feel it much.”

Taiga tilted his head to the side, Hokuto focusing on kissing his skin directly where his pulse was. But something caught his eye, numbers on a screen that were running, so he furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what they could mean.

Until he realized what they were even doing in the music room of his house in the first place.

“Oh,” he said out loud, tone a little odd, causing Hokuto to lift his head and look at him.

“What is it?” Hokuto said, curious and alarmed.

“We, uhm,” Taiga nodded at the direction of Hokuto’s phone, seated nicely on the table near the piano. “We were recording our practice session earlier. Remember?”

Hokuto turned towards the direction of his own phone, the numbers still running, up to about almost an hour of recording now. He reached for it with long arms, pressed stop and save.

“Wait, so we just—” he pressed a random timestamp and then the play button, and the music room was soon filled by the sound of them moaning and groaning. He pressed stop immediately after, blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Yup, we just did that,” Taiga said, snickering.

“So that’s a copy that’ll never see the light of day,” Hokuto reassured him, nervous now that he owned such an exposed recording. But it was thrilling, somehow, that he owned Taiga’s moan on record now. If he was brave enough, he would use the damn thing as his ringtone.

And as if Taiga read his mind, the older boy pulled him close, a look of mischief in his eyes. “You can play that when you’re feeling lonely.”

“Ugh,” Hokuto groaned, moving closer to Taiga on instinct, “please don’t remind me of my busy schedule again.”

“I want my own recording,” Taiga reached for his own phone on a nearer table, pressing the record button almost immediately. It was only Monday, after all. And their next free day was still on the weekend. He needed something to get him by.

“Oh, but the poor piano,” Hokuto teased, smirking, already moving to kiss Taiga anyway. God, this boy was attractive. Taiga was so glad he was in love with him.

“Screw the damn piano,”

**Author's Note:**

> sigh i want a copy of that recording huhu. Anyways!! Thoughts?


End file.
